The present disclosure generally relates to communication network management. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems and computer program products for determining a risk area in the communication network.
With the rapid development of modern communication network, the coverage of the communication network becomes wider than ever. Users may use their mobile phones or other terminal devices to transmit and receive data via the communication network provided by telecommunication operators. In one situation, the appearance of spammers breaks normal orders of the communication network. The spammer may use a pseudo base station to disturb the authenticated base station within an area covered by the pseudo base station. The terminal devices are forced to disconnected from the authenticated base station and connect to the pseudo base station. Then, the pseudo base station may send malicious information to the terminal devices. In another situation, a blind area may not be covered by the authenticated base station and thus the terminal devices within the blind area cannot access the communication network.